1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for etching, developing and peeling a printed board.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus for etching, developing and peeling a printed board is already known. For instance, an apparatus shown in FIG. 3 comprises a roller conveyer device 1 for carrying a printed board "w" in a horizontal posture, and a nozzle tube device 2 for jetting chemicals to an upper surface of the printed board "w" conveyed by the conveyer device 1. Here, the nozzle tube device 2 is rockable along a center line of the tube.
In this device, the efficacy of etching process, etc. is changed by changing the feeding speed of the conveyer device 1 so as to change the travelling speed of the printed board "w".
In the above-mentioned conventional device, the feeding speed is lowered if the processing efficacy is to be heightened by having enough chemical jetting. Accordingly, the throughput per hour goes down, and the cost goes up. Besides, when the nozzle tube device is rocked, an angle of inclination of chemicals jetted from the nozzle for the vertical direction is increased, thereby causing a furrow "p" (side etching) in a vertical wall formed by etching process, as shown in FIG. 3(b).